Requiem of A Bully
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: Songfic: Bully- Shinedown. Oneshot. Hinted Adam x Derby. re-upload


_**It's 8 am, this hell i'm in **_

_**Seems i've crossed a line again**_

_**For being nothing more than who i am **_

Slab walked through the old hallway after graduation,

_I'm leaving this behind._

Was the only thought he could muster.

He didn't know if that was good or bad.

_**So break my bones and throw your stones **_

_**We all know that life ain't fair **_

_**But there's more of us we're everywhere**_

Derby felt the aftershock of his last beating from Slab.

But there would be others.

He knew that well.

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**Back against the wall **_

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**We can end it all**_

Derby thought about telling Adam, telling his mom, or anyone.

The thought of what Slab would do if he found out about the telling made him shiver.

_**All you'll ever be **_

_**Is a faded memory of a bully **_

Slab ran a hand through his hair.

He would be remembered.

_**Make another joke **_

_**While they hang another rope **_

_**So lonely**_

_So many victims, even me, thought of suicide at least once..._

_It's pathetic._

Derby lifted his shirt and looked at the bruise Slab left on his stomach.

He suddenly felt sick at the sight of the redness of it and puked into the sink.

_**Push them to the dirt **_

_**Till the words don't hurt **_

_**Can you hear me **_

Adam wasn't prepared to see Derby in the bathroom in fetal postion on the floor, vomit splattered on the mirror and in the sink.

"What happened?" Adam almost yelled, his breath catching in his throat, cradling Derby.

_He had never seen Derby in such a bad state._

_**No one's gonna cry **_

_**On the very day you die **_

_**You're a bully**_

Adam felt myself snarl, "Did Slab do this?"

Derby nodded limply.

"This has got to stop- now." Adam said venomously, putting Derby on his back and carrying the boy to the office.

_**Think it through **_

_**You can't undo **_

Adam set the broken heap down on a couch in the counseling office.

"I'll get you home, right after I have a little talk with Slab."

"Don't do anything you'll regret later, just because of me."

"You mean, 'Don't do anything brave?'*"

Derby laughed at Adam's joke slightly, "Stop quoting Legion** and go."

_**Whenever i see black and blue **_

_**I feel the past, i share the bruise **_

As soon as Adam left, his smile faded.

Adam thought solemnly as he ran breathlessly, searching.

_I used to get made fun of._

_Beat up._

_Derby always saved me, until I advanced._

_Then, I was on my own. _

_**With everyone who's come and gone **_

_**My head is clear my voice is strong, **_

_**Now i'm right here to right the wrong**_

_Over the course of four years, at least ten kids bullied by Slab have died._

_Not to include those thousands who have died due to other bullies._

_Derby is my best friend and no one is ever going to hurt him._

_No one._

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**Back against the wall **_

A skinny boy bumped into me Slab, just for kicks, the man slammed him into the lockers.

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**We can end it all**_

Slab punched him in the mouth, then in the ribs.

_He wasn't into 'childish' bullying anymore._

_**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully **_

_**Make another joke while they hang another rope **_

_**So lonely **_

Slab spat another insult in the boy's face, irritated at the lack of emotion on his features.

_**Push them to the dirt **_

_**Till the words don't hurt **_

_**Can you hear me **_

The words stopped hurting a long time ago, but the punches always hurt.

Always.

That's the way it was for every victim.

_**No one's gonna cry on the very day **_

_**You die, you're a bully**_

Adam saw Slab and ran up to him, shoving him hard enough to knock the guy in his grasp to the floor.

"Thanks, ." the student said, clawing his way to his feet and running away from the school forever.

_**It's 8 am, the hell i'm in **_

_**Your voice is strong, now right the wrong**_

Slab looked at Adam, "What was that for?"

"Stop hurting others. Especially Derby."

The bully laughed, "Why?"

"He stood up for me against bullies like you, so I'm returning to favor threefold- hit me."

Slab blinked. "What?"

"Hit me. As much as you want. As long as it isn't Derby."

Slab breathed and ran a hand through his hair,

_What have I been doing?_

_**All you'll ever be **_

_**Is a faded memory of a bully **_

_**Make another joke **_

_**While they hang another rope **_

_**So lonely push them to the dirt **_

_**Till the words don't hurt **_

_**Can you hear me **_

_**No one's gonna cry **_

_**On the very day you die **_

_**You're a bully**_

"I can't do that, Mr. Young- Not when I know that you're doing this for Derby."

"Why not?" Adam asked, clearly confused.

"Let's just say.. I know more than you think and I don't want to be remembered as the one who hit you."

_**All you'll ever be **_

_**Is a faded memory of a bully **_

_**Make another joke **_

_**While they hang another rope **_

_**So lonely **_

_**Push them to the dirt **_

_**Till the words don't hurt **_

_**Can you hear me **_

_**No one's gonna cry **_

_**On the very day you die **_

_**You're a bully **_

Derby waited patiently but got up and walked, albeit- slowly, to where he heard Adam's voice.

"I've changed... thanks to Derby and you."

Slab smiled.

"I think it's 'you and Derby', Slab."

Adam laughed.

"What, so, you're an English teacher now?" Slab said sarcastically with a laugh.

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**Back against the wall **_

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**We can end it all **_

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**We can end it all **_

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**We can end it all **_

_**We don't have to take this **_

_**We can end it all **_

Adam looked up and noticed Derby hobbling towards them and smiled, throwing his arm over Derby's shoulder and he leaned his weight onto Adam.

Slab smiled faintly.

"Stay friends, guys! You're friendship is a once-in-a-lifetime, extraordinary, kind!"

Derby laughed softly, "Will do! Oh, and your grammer sucks!"

Slab jokingly shook a fist at Derby.

"Stay you, Slab." Adam said complacently, leading Derby to his car.

"I will, Adam."


End file.
